1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a guide rail; more particularly, to a linear guideway and a circulation module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The linear guideway includes a guide rail, a sliding block slidably mounted on the guide rail and having a rolled surface, a rolling unit in chain type or non-chain type arranged between the guide rail and the sliding block, a circulation module for providing the rolling unit to roll therein, and two end caps respectively fixed on two opposite ends of the sliding block. Specifically, the end cap is formed by metal and a track structure is formed on the inner surface of the conventional end cap for providing the rolling unit to corner and positioning the rolling unit (e.g., the Taiwan Patent I376467 B1).
However, the construction of conventional end cap is complicated, such that the design of mold and the producing process of conventional end cap are difficultly to carry out. Moreover, the conventional end cap needs to position the rolling unit to cause the assembly of the conventional linear guideway to be difficultly.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.